finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Colosseum
.]] '''Colosseum' , sometimes spelled Coliseum, is a recurring location in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is often a large, circular arena. Players visiting the arena during the storyline usually face a boss, and often some of the most powerful enemies can be fought in the Colosseum during post-story play. Appearances Final Fantasy II The Coliseum is an area in the Palamecian desert. Underneath the Coliseum is a dungeon where prisoners are kept in holding cells. Firion's party arrives at the Coliseum to rescue Princess Hilda, but it is actually a trap set by the Emperor of Palamecia. The party faces a Behemoth in the Coliseum. Final Fantasy VI The Dragon's Neck Coliseum is situated in the northwest corner of the World of Ruin. Here the player may fight an enemy depending on the item they wager, and victory over that creature usually awards the player a better item. The caveat is that the chosen fighter will be AI-controlled, using random commands and magic from what they have available. Final Fantasy XII A derelict Colosseum can be found in the Ridorana Cataract. Its floor is riddled with traps and the passageways swirling around the arena contain treasure coffers. It is here that the player can encounter Yiazmat, an Elite Mark and one of the most powerful enemies. Final Fantasy XIII-2 and Noel confront the enemies in the Coliseum.]] The Coliseum is a large circular arena somewhere within the Void Beyond. It is governed by the Arbiter of Time, who handles fights between people who have died in the past. The one rule that must be obeyed in the Coliseum is that the weak must serve the strong. The player does not fight in the Coliseum during the storyline visit, but the downloadable content battles are fought here. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII The Slaughterhouse is located within Yusnaan. The enemies fought and the prizes won will change over time, and the enemies fought here do not count toward the extinction mechanic. There are no DLC battles, and the rewards earned here are meager, but Lightning must tackle the Slaughterhouse during the Yusnaan main quest to get a garb for the Song of the Savior performance. Final Fantasy XIV There is a coliseum in the state of Ul'dah managed by the Gladiator's Guild. The dungeon Halatali is another larger coliseum managed by the city-state of Ul'dah, though it fell into disrepair during the Calamity. The Dragon's Neck is introduced in patch 2.4 where the player can fight Ultros and Typhon, located within Halatali. The location is based on the location of the same name from Final Fantasy VI. FFXIV_Coliseum_Battle.png|Combatants fighting in the coliseum. FFXIV_Coliseum_Seats.png|The V.I.P. box. FFXIV_Ultros_Typhon_Coliseum.png|Ultros and Typhon in the coliseum. Final Fantasy XV There is a coliseum in Altissia where the player can play a minigame where monsters fight against each other, and the player participates by betting on the winner. The developers are considering adding more content there post-launch. Final Fantasy Dimensions In the World of Light, the Coliseum is located to the north of Anima Grove. In the World of Dusk, the Coliseum is located in the western area of the Kaklim Desert. Here, the player may fight powerful enemies to win various rewards. Dissidia Final Fantasy While strictly not a location the player can visit, the Duel Colosseum is a game mode the player can access once they have completed the main storyline. It allows the player to choose their opponents from a card-based system, and winning battles earns gold coins, which can be used to purchase items, some of which cannot be earned elsewhere. World of Final Fantasy The Coliseum is a location that can be accessed by talking to the Tonberry within the North Promenade of Nine Wood Hills. The player can challenge enemies or previous foes. Their battles are unlocked as the story progresses, or when they are defeated. Etymology References de:Kolosseum Category:Recurring location types